


groping machine

by number5



Category: rape - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number5/pseuds/number5
Summary: machine gropes you





	

I was in front of a crowd of people, my body in some form of tube. My legs were held in tubes like my wrists. "Welcome, gentlemen, to the groping competition! These lovely ladies, (y/n) and Misuki are competing tonight. (y/n) was taken from her home at midnight. We gave her several shots to make her extra sensitive to the machine's touches, even more since she was virgin! Such the slightest touch might make her cum. Misuki is not a virgin but she is slightly more busty. Okay, let the machine start! You know how to vote, gentlemen, just click the lady on your phone who you think is better. The loser with the least amount of votes will be kept here as a sex toy. Okay, good luck, ladies!" My butt was pinched roughly, I gasped and moaned. "What a slut!" A man yelled out, tapping his phone. One vote for me. Misuki already was a moaning mess, her breasts were being fondled and squeezed. Suddenly, the hands were attacking my chest. They squeezed and pinched and pulled, attacking my nipples specifically. "More!" I cried out.

 

I watched Misuki get a ton more votes, I needed to up my game. 30, wait, now 37, to 4. "Finger me in my wet pussie!" I yelled. More votes. But, however, Misuki was moaning and slurping and making fapping sounds. "Woah, folks, since Misuki is at 42 already, she might be the winner! And, (y/n) will be here for sexual pleasure whenever you need her, or you can vote for her to be a contestant on my other show, Tentacle Fucking!" J panicked. I moaned and slurped and tried to twerk, but Misuki had won. Her 70 votes for her sluttiness made me the toy. "Congrats Misuki! You will be let free. What should we do with (y/n) here?" "Tentacle Fucking!" The crowd chanted. I cried silently. The groping hands were rigged, obviously. "Okay, you will be on Tentacle Fucking tomorrow night. Tonight, we're going to tease y/n) for some fun. How about that, folks?" "Yaaa!" They cried. "Okay! (Y/n), with the state of the art technology, I will have my machinery pleasure you!" The raven, hot host said. "Dammit." I said to myself. Suddenly, a tentacle came form above. The rustic, red color was oddly kinky. I glared at it. A mass of them came down, moving around my sexual organs. One began to rub my clit, I was wet fast. My swollen breasts were squeezed, I moaned. They were removed. I looked around.

 

A mass of tentacles was rubbing my clit, I was soon encircled I. My little tube by them. They all attacked my clit, strangely, rubbing it and pulling the lips. I moaned like a slut before the mass began to make sucking movements on it. A few of them began to shoot live in my anus and vagina. I moaned as one slipped in, thrusting around to by my g spot. I came onto it, blushing wildly.

A bunch thruster into me, and let's just say I passed out. Sure, let's go with that...


End file.
